Gracias Itachi
by Faabazombieuchiha
Summary: Sakura es un miembro de Akatsuki, ¿que hara cuando el chico de sus sueños y asesino de su mejor amigo aparezca? SASUSAKU! :D


ONE-SHOT..

_**Gracias Itachi**_

_Este es mi priimer one shot, porfavor dejen reviews ii graciias!=)_

_**Desclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.. sino habria SasuSaku por todoos ladoos XD**_

Lo veía venir hacia mi, era inevitable, no sabia que hacer, mi brazo derecho estaba muy lastimado, no tenia suficiente energía, estaba a punto de morir, y en todo lo que pensaba era en el…

Cerré mis ojos esperando el trágico final que Pain había preparado para mí...

Y empecé a recordar cuando lo conocí…

_FLASHBACK_

Me encontraba entrenando en el patio de Akatsuki... así es era una criminal tipo S, cuando era pequeña Pain me había encontrado y me acogió, me entreno y me convirtió en uno de sus miembros, el solo era 2 o 3 años mayor que yo.

Desde que tenía 16 vi. entrar y salir miembros de Akatsuki, algunos seguían, como Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Tobi, y cada quien tenia su historia diferente. Cuando cumplí mis 17, después de la mas reciente muerte de un miembro de Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha me levante muy agitada esa mañana y mientras entraba al salón donde me había llamado Pain, note que había alguien en la silla del centro, ¿era el?, no podía ser nadie mas que Sasuke Uchiha, una pelirroja, un bipolar, y un chico que parecía era un experimento con agua. Se hacían llamar equipo Hebi (serpiente)

- Veo has llegado – me dijo Pain

- Si para que me has llamado – dije con respeto

- Quiero que le muestres tus habilidades al equipo de Uchiha Sasuke – dijo Tobi saliendo de la oscuridad

- Y porque tengo que mostrarle mis habilidades – dije resaltando esta palabra – ¿a el?

- ¿Eres Sakura verdad? – dijo Sasuke

- me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre –Si - admití

- ¿mataste a Itachi? – dije sin emoción alguna

- ¿Como sabes de mi hermano? – se había sorprendido de mi pregunta.

- Aun no me contestas – dije - ¿Lo mataste?

- Ey, no le respondas a Sasuke así, que acaso no sabes que el... – dijo la pelirroja con su tan odiosa voz

- Mato a Orochimaru & a Itachi Uchiha – dije sin dejarla terminar – si, lo se

- Hmp – se intrigo Sasuke – Si, lo sabes, ¿porque me lo preguntas?

- Quería escucharlo de tu boca – dije

- Hmp, bueno si LO MATE – hizo recalcar esa ultima oración - ¿Por qué? – dijo

- Hmp – cerré mis ojos – no tengo porque explicarte nada. – me retire con mi mirada baja.

- Me retire dando un paso hacia la entrada, pero el planeaba usar su sharingan contra mi...

- Ni lo pienses – dije aun con mis ojos cerrados – yo puedo leer tu mente, controlar tu chackra y tengo, al igual que tu... – abrí mis ojos en dirección hacia el – el Sharingan.

- Como puedes tenerlo si no eres del clan Uchiha!?!? – parecía muy sorprendido.

- Lo soy – dije - soy un caso muy especial... – sonreí.

Ya le dije mis habilidades, ya las sabe, y se que me pedirán que los dirigía a ellos hacia el Kyuubi así que me voy – le dije a Pain y Madara

Días después, el se había decidido quedar mientras se planeaba la captura del Kyuubi, me parecía demasiado extraño que se quedara con criminales de rango S, sabia que Madara había jugado con su mente, pero no podía hacer nada, al menos no por ahora.

Eran las 3:30 de la madrugada, caminaba por el bosque yo sola, iba a entrenar de noche, me gustaba la soledad y la noche me la ofrecía en bandeja de plata. De repente escucho sonidos, pensé era un animal, pero un animal no lanza shurikens con jutsu, no me puse en guardia, trate de rastrear el chackra, provenía de un árbol...

- Muéstrate – dije como si le estuviera hablando a un amigo

- Vaya, ¿Por qué no peleas? – dijo la voz

- Ya la conocía, sabia que era el.

- Que quieres Sasuke? – dije haciéndole saber que ya sabia que era el.

- Hablar – se preparo para atacar con un katon.

- Rápidamente me moví y logre esquivarlo.

- Vaya, si esto es hablar, ¿como será pelear? – dije con sarcasmo.

- De acuerdo – dijo – no peleare, quiero que me respondas algo

- Lo mire con mi sharingan – ¿Que deseas saber? – dije

- Se sorprendió – pensé que podías leer las mentes – dijo

- Puedo. – Aclare – pero como siempre prefiero escucharlo, a adivinarlo.

- Bajo la mirada y continuo - ¿Qué haces "realmente" en Akatsuki? – dijo

- Estoy obligada a estar aquí, no tengo a donde ir, mis habilidades hacen que Pain y Madara, me retengan aquí.

- Ven conmigo – dijo

- No puedo, aunque quisiera y no es que este aceptando. – dije sin cambio alguno parecía alguien sin alama, ni vida alguna.

Se acerco a mi, me tomo entre sus brazos y me dijo – Ven conmigo, yo te protegeré de Pain y Madara, Lo juro – después de decir esto me dio un beso

Al cual no pude evitar corresponder.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Con mis ojos cerrados sonreí, ante como había llegado al punto de morir por las manos de Pain... por Sasuke, el chico que me había prometido protección, y aun así, yo estaba dispuesta a morir por el, no dejaría que Pain se acercara a Sasuke, y esta era la forma, - ¡¡_Es su vida o la tuya, TU DECIDES!!_ – aun escuchaba las palabras de Pain.

¿De verdad creías que sacrificándote tu, lograrías salvarlo a el? – dijo Pain – pobre, morirás tu, y luego te seguirá tu "amorcito" – finalizo

Cerré mis ojos esperando mi muerte, que no cambiaria nada… y lo último que dije fue "Lo siento, Sasuke…"

De repente, oí una técnica que solo una persona podía hacer…

Escuche "_Susanoo"_, esa técnica era de Itachi, no podía ser, abrí mis ojos con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, y lo vi, Estaba en los brazos de Sasuke mientras Itachi aplicaba el Susanoo, para evitar el ataque de Pain. No podía ser... ¿Itachi vivo?

Sasuke me dijo "Todo esta bien aquí estoy yo", escuche su tierna voz, y le pregunte

- ¿Que hace Itachi vivo? - dije algo asombrada.

- Todo fue preparado par derrotar a Pain & Madara - me dijo mi pelinegro

- ¿Como? - aun no entendía muy bien la situación.

- Itachi me conto todo, lo de Madara, lo del clan, lo de Danzou, y que te habia encontrado a ti, y que estabas en Akatsuki, asi que planeamos esto, el fingiria su muerte ante Zetsu quien presenciaba la pelea por Madara, y yo vendría aquí para "ayudar a Madara con su venganza", cuando fuera la hora de pelear, el me ayudaria - me explico Sasuke

Una vez termino de explicarme no pude evitar desmayarme. Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba recostada contra una piedra mientras Sasuke & Itachi peleaban por mi, al voltear mi mirada vi a Pain atravesar su mano a través de Itachi, corrí hacia el lo mas rápido posible, y oí como me susurro sus ultimas palabras… "Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, siento no haberte dicho que estaba vivo y haberte tenido que mentir, quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intencion dejarte sola con Pain, pero debia a yudar a mi hermano- me sonrío y me dijo – Lo se, se que lo amas y sabes que? El te ama… solo prométeme que lo cuidaras, ¿si? – yo con lagrimas le dije que lo haría.

Y vi a Itachi, mi casi hermano, el que me había protegido de las perversiones de Pain, el que gracias a "su muerte", conocí a Sasuke, lo veía morir frente a mi, voltee mi mirada llena de furia, esa misma furia fue la hizo que mi chackra de alguna forma se tornara maléfico mirando a Sasuke pelear contra Pain, tome todo mi chakra y lo apunte hacia Pain, y realice un jutsu, un golpe justo y lo mataría, tenia mucho enojo acumulado.

Realice una serie de sellos y realice el Katon, para luego convertirlo en un Amaterasu, mi ojo sangraba profusamente, no estaba acostumbrada al Mangekyou Sharingan, cuando termine el jutsu, me concentre en buscar a Sasuke, pero el ya estaba enfrente mío, con una herida en su brazo, yo quería protegerlo pero su orgullo, no dejaría que algo me pasara.

Cuando vimos la nube de humo yo logre ver a Pain, le susurre en el oído terminare con esto, me trato de detener pero yo fui mas rápida que el...

Aparecí sigilosamente detrás de Pain, tome mis espadas y lo atravesé, lo envíe al piso, y realice por ultima vez el Amaterasu, cuando termine pude ver el cuerpo de Pain sin vida, supe que habíamos terminado, desactive mi sharingan y baje al suelo y mi brazo seguía lastimado, debíamos llegar al Hospital pronto o moriríamos, el mas cercano era Konoha, no nos quedaba de otra, llegamos fuimos al Hospital, y nos atendieron teníamos heridas muy graves, pero ya a los pocos días estábamos listos para partir pero vi como Sasuke fue recibido por todos sus amigos, sabia que el pertenecía ahí, y yo no.

Tome mis cosas y me fui, sin decir nada.

Llegando a la puerta vi a Sasuke parado en la puerta

- ¿Que haces? – dije

- ¿Porque te vas? – dijo Sasuke

- Tu perteneces aquí, yo no, yo soy una criminal buscada tipo S – dije con la mirada baja – soy un monstruo.

- No, no lo eres, solo eres una gran molestia – dijo reído – No tienes porque irte, cuando ingresaste a Akatsuki, tenias 9 años, no comprendías lo que hacías.

- Pero... – trate de decir algo, pero el me callo con un beso.

- Este será un nuevo inicio, para ti, y para mí, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo

- Te quedas conmigo, Sakura? – dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

- Yo accedí – nos besamos, mientras ambos decíamos en nuestra mente, _Gracias Itachi._

_Corregii un par de cosas, graciias :)_

Fiin!*=D


End file.
